Jimmy's Girls
by Chocobel
Summary: [BULLY] Jimmy is chillin' and thinking about the girls on campus. IMPLIED SLASH.


Title: Jimmy's Girls  
Pairing: Implied Jimmy/Petey  
Rating: G(or PG if you wanna be safe)  
Summery: Jimmy is chillin' and thinking about the girls on campus.  
Disclaimer: Owning nothing... I'm at the mercy of Rockstar's lawyers.

* * *

Bullworth Academy was fairly peaceful that day. No serious fights had broken out and the cliques who normally butted heads were staying the hell away from one another. The nice weather that day just happened to be a plus.

Jimmy was in his room, laying on his hard-as-a-rock bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing in particular. The gleam of the frame from one of his many clique oriented girlfriends caught his eye.

Beatrice. Pinky. Lola. Mandy. Zoe.

Aside from the random other girls who liked him enough to play tonsil hockey with him, he had it pretty much made in the girlfriend department. Yet...

He couldn't help but think about how unappealing most of the girls in the school were when he was around them for too long.

Eunice. His first 'girlfriend', as it were. Jimmy saved her chocolates from Constantinos and she practically threw herself on him. He was sure she was a sweet girl, but it was really hard to get past her face and deep voice. There were days when he doubted that she was even a girl.

Beatrice. She was nice and intelligent, being a girl nerd, but her lack of basic tact in conversation and clingy nature often made Jimmy think he was talking to a small child with abandonment issues. Her attempts at manipulation were pathetic to watch in action. Plus her cold sores were a huge turnoff.

Pinky. Now that was a high maintenance girl. Cute, no doubt, but her 'princess complex' personality was something only severe inbreeding and a sheltered lifestyle could produce. All Jimmy had to do was give her a crappy stuffed carnival prize and she was on him like white on rice. Shallow shallow shallow! Derby could have her... they made a cute couple actually. Both were petty, stupid and horribly inbred. A match made in heaven.

Lola. Lola, Lola, Lola... a chick Jimmy knew was a freak right from the start, even if she was hot in those tight leather pants. Promiscuous and manipulative; she was like the campus bicycle that everyone had a ride on at some point in time. All she wanted was to be the center of attention, yet she had the world's most faithful boyfriend with shit taking powers that Jimmy couldn't even begin to fathom. Also, the rumors that she might be pregnant gave Jimmy reason enough to steer clear of her.

Mandy. The cheerleading bitch with insecurities. Aside from her constant fears about what people think of her, she was pretty much a block of wood wrapped up in pretty paper. Great to look at and handle, but if you open it, it's boring and stupid.

Zoe. Jimmy had to admit that he actually liked Zoe, even if she got around almost as much as Lola. She was like him in many ways; they both liked to destroy public property, skip class and both had gotten expelled and reenrolled at Bullworth. Zoe was fun to be around, but she wasn't girlfriend material... at least not for him. She kissed him, yeah, but her focus for relationships was still aimed avidly at older men. She and Jimmy were friends with benefits and little else.

It really was a shame. Jimmy sighed as his thoughts went to the other girls on campus who he had gotten 'friendly' with.

Angie. Cute, bubbly, and loves bunnies. Enough sugary sweetness to give a guy cavities. She was woefully naive about what 'exciting' was and was constant rambling about her parents getting angry at her for this and that. She was a novelty that got a little tiring after awhile, even if they remained friends at the end of the day.

Christy. Red hair, cute face, legs up to her neck. She'd be the ideal girl if she didn't have such an annoying voice and was completely obsessed with all the gossip she heard. Jimmy was pretty sure many of the rumors around school originated with her.

_I wonder if she's still trying to convince the entire school that she's a princess?_ Jimmy thought, then heard a knock on his open door. He looked over and saw Pete standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jimmy. Whatcha doing inside?" Pete asked, strolling in and standing right over Jimmy, who shrugged.

"I dunno. Just got bored, I guess."

Pete thumbed back at the door. "Well, I'm going for a hamburger. Wanna come along? My treat."

Jimmy looked up at Pete for a second, partly considering the offer and partly studying his best friend.

Pete. Good ol' Pete. Jimmy couldn't recall having met a nicer person when he'd first arrived. Despite his shyness, something Pete and Angie had in common, Pete had a good head on his shoulders with a better grasp of the world around him. Sure, Jimmy ignored him a good deal of the time, but Pete seemed to genuinely value few relationships he had with people. Pete always had Jimmy's back whenever he was in a pinch, and it was comforting to know.

Jimmy smiled and sat up. "Sure, Pete. I'm game."


End file.
